De cabeza
by NaLu y SasuSaku
Summary: Sophia Cranner una adolescente normal de N.Y. Pero su vida cambiara tal y como la conoce cuando es atacada por un monstruo y descubre que es una mestiza, pero no una cualquiera, sino uno de los tres principales.
1. Sophia Cranner

**Primera Historia publicada por obviamente la que les concede el orgullo de que puedan leer XD  
Denle una oportunidad!**

_**DIALOGO**

**_**_Pensamientos, sueños y profecías_

_Narración

* * *

Zeus es conocido como un gran amante tanto de Diosas, ninfas y hasta mortales. Sus hijos favoritos siempre fueron Heracles y Atenea, para gran decepción de su esposa Hera, los demás, nacidos de sus múltiples amoríos esporádicos, son sin duda de menor interés para no decir olvidados.

Una de esas aventuras tuvo como consecuencia su hija mas reciente Thalia fue bendecida con un poco de interés de parte de su padre fue convertida en roble cuando se estaba muriendo para poder seguir con vida. Años después Percy, Annabeth, Grover el satiro, Clarisse y Tayson la convierten en semidiós de nuevo al rescatar el Vellocino de Oro.

_**Grover.. - **Lo llamo Thalia, interrumpiendo la narración de Grover, que ya se sabían todos los del campamento mestizo, con excepción de esos pobres nuevos campistas a los que Grover obligaba a escuchar sus aventuras y de como el los salvaba a todos de malos, que según el, derroto con solo sus pesuñas desnudas - **deja en paz a esos pobres chicos.**

_**Por favor Thalia iba por la mejor parte.**

_Si como sea -

Thalia observo por unos momentos a los nuevos - **Vengan, los llevare con Dionisio.**

Nueva York

__Ya estoy cansada de esto, maldito despertador!. Juro por todo lo que amo que algún día lo destruyo._

Sophia Cranner daba una vuelta mas en la cama antes de levantarse de un salto, cerrar las cortinas e intentar dormirse de nuevo en su muy cómoda cama. Para su desgracia había un problema, su querida madre adoptiva, Ana Cranner.  
Se ve entrando de un portaso a una joven de madre de 39 años con una sonrisa en todo su rostro y una jarra de agua helada en su mano.

**_Buenos días! -** Exclama Ana intentando ver si su querida hija daba señales de levantarse, al ver que no funciono se encoje de hombros, levanta la jarra que lleva en brazos y tira su contenido en la cama de Sophia.

_**Esta fría! - **Grita Shopia mientras salta de la cama y tiempla de pies a cabeza - **¿Pero que te pasa? ¿Por que me levantas de esa manera? Mala madre!.**

_**Hola querida hija! - **Exclama con entusiasmo su madre abriendo las cortinas que su hija había cerrado - **Es un fin de semana demasiado hermoso como permanecer durmiendo hasta tarde - **Su madre se da vuelta la observa y exclama horrorizada - **¿Pero que son esas pintas?. Como hija mía que eres sabes muy bien que no puedes estar despeinada y/o desarreglada en ningún momento!. Te preparas y te vas derecho a desayunar señorita.**

_**Mama.. primero que todo es sábado y son LAS SIETE DE LA MAÑANA! - **Exclama Sophia aumentando cada ves mas su tono de voz. Luego de unos minutos y contar hasta cien mentalmente exclama mas tranquila - **Acabo de despertarme mama, es obvio que voy a estar desarreglada y tu no me ayudas mucho TIRÁNDOME AGUA HELADA!**

Sophia no supo en que momento de sus reclamos su madre se fue dejándola hablando sola.

__No me puedo creer la madre maleducada que tengo dejándome hablando sola. Sera mejor que me apure antes de que entre de nuevo gritando._

Sophia es una chica alta de ojos azul eléctrico cabello negro y largo hasta la cintura que terminan en pequeñas ondas. Fue encontrada en la puerta de la casa de los Cranner, con tan solo dos días de vida, ellos se enamoraron de esa pequeña bebe con solo ver sus hermosos ojos azules. Diecisiete años después Sophia sigue junto a ellos.  
No era muy querida en el colegio por ser Disléxica y poseer muy poca atención a la hora de estar en clases, pero aun así tenia unos pocos amigos o al menos personas que le dirigían un simple saludo. Sophia descubrió desde sus 8 años que es muy buena patinando sobre ruedas, utilizando rampas en una plaza publica a 5 km de su casa siente que alcanza vuelo pero esta segura que es solo su imaginación, es imposible que una humana vuele, ¿verdad?

__Muy bien, creo que con esto bastara. - _Pensó Sophia al salir de su cuarto vistiendo unas botas a sus tobillos negras, un pequeño pantalón de yin con una remera de tirantes negra y una chaqueta azul oscura.

_**Hola hija - **Exclama su padre, Robert Cranner un tipo alto y elegante con unos pequeños hoyuelos, mirada cariñosa y unos ojos muy claros casi dorados. Siempre suele ir vestido informal en su hogar, pero a la hora de trabajo se lo solía encontrar vistiendo un traje Armani o Piacheto de sus ultimas colecciones, ya que al ser un importante empresario le eran necesarios pero, según su opinión, muy molestos y poco prácticos en verano. Sophia siempre lo ha respetado y admirado, el solo sin la ayuda de sus padres se hizo cargo de su familia con tan solo 30 años y una carrera comenzando y amenazando en cada momento con no realizarse. Se sienta al lado de su padre y le da un beso en la mejilla.

_**Hasta que al fin apareces, estaba por ir a buscarte - **La reprende su madre, Ana su querida y aveces molesta madre, siempre va vestida de manera elegante, como si la reina de Inglaterra los visitara cada tarde, aun con ropas comunes y de casa ella lucia hermosa y feliz con su cabello castaño-rojizo hasta un poco mas abajo de los hombros que se agitaban con pequeñas ondas y movimientos que le parecía que su cabello e fuego. Poseedora de unos ojos verdes esmeraldas fuertes y decididos a enfrentar lo que sea con tal de proteger a su pequeña familia.  
Sus padres se habían conocido en la Universidad y desde entonces no se separaron jamas, su madre es dos años mas joven que su padre.

__Sera mejor que termine rápido el desayuno, estoy segura que a esta hora la pista estará vacía. - _Piensa Sophia y se apresuro en terminar su desayuno, despedirse de sus padre y correr hacia su habitación por sus patines.

_**Ten cuidado con esos patines Sophia! -** Le grita su madre mientras baja las escaleras.

_**No te preocupes, mama. Nos vemos! - **Grita mientras sale corriendo por la puerta. Espera unos minutos en sacarse sus botas y cambiarse por sus patines, se pone los patines y guarda sus botas en su porta patines. Saca su celular y sus auriculares para relajarse mientras patina.

Siempre le ha gustado su casa de dos pisos sencilla, su barrio, sus patines, su vida en si. Pero... por desgracia esta tarde no volvería en mucho tiempo. Al llegar a la pistas se quita sus auriculares y se emociona por que esta vació o eso piensa ella.

__Si! sabia que estaría vacía. - _Pensó mientras tomaba velocidad y realizaba un trompo paloma - _No hay nada mas hermoso que patinar sin humo de marihuana, botellas de cervezas y chicos idiotas que me atropellan._

Tan concentrada estaba que no se dio cuenta en que momento apareció un perro enorme de entre unas rampas. Fue demasiado tarde cuando sintió que algo andaba mal y por poco esquivar las garras de un perro enorme y tan negro como el azufre.

_**Pero que carajo le dan de comer a sus perros en este vecindario?! - **Gritaba mientras aceleraba y patinaba lejos del mas que aceleraba y lo esquivaba, el perro logro encerrarla contra unos muro de la pista.

_**Buen perrito, quieto, no me muerdas - **Le susurraba nerviosa al perro. Al parecer sus intentos no sirvieron de nada por que el perro se abalanzo sobre ella. Cerro sus ojos y espero.

_**¿Estas bien Thalia? - **Al abrir sus ojos Sophia se encontró con un chico de chaqueta negra, pantalones largos de yin, remera polo negra y cabellos y ojos negros azulados como el petroleo - **¿Te dejaste crecer el cabello?**

* * *

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ES LA PRIMERA HISTORIA QUE ESCRIBO XD

SI TIENEN DUDAS, PREGUNTAS O LES GUSTO LA HISTORIA DEJEN UN RW! :D


	2. Destino

**Hola a todos!  
Como se que quedaron algunas dudas las aclarare antes de continuar: Shopia vive a las afueras de NY, en una casa de dos pisos con sus padres. No en el centro.**

Muy bien! Si tienen más dudas como esta déjenme un Review y se les aclararan las duditas XD

Continuemos!

* * *

El extraño chico siguió observando a Sophia para que responda, al pasar unos segundos se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal con ella.

_**Oye… Thalía… ¿Me estas escuchando? – **El chico se desespera cada vez más al ver que ella no se mueve y lo mira con miedo al y a su espada – **Thalía… me estas asustando.. Qué…**

No llego a terminar lo que estaba por decir al ver que Sophia camina para atrás y empieza a patinar a toda velocidad fuera de la pista.

__¡¿Que fue eso?!... ese chico… el perro – _La chica aterraba patinaba con todas sus fuerzas sin ver hacia donde iba.

Se detuvo después de 6 cuadras al ver que nadie la sigue. Toma un poco de aire mira hacia tras para asegurarse que nadie la sigue y se dispone a seguir sin ver hacia adelante.

_** ¡THALIA! – **Se escucha un grito por junto con una bocina de automóvil y dos chicos cayendo aun lado de la vereda, salvándose de lo que podría ser un gran accidente.  
_**Por Zeus, Thalía – **Exclama el chico molesto – ¿**Por qué rayos saliste corriendo asi?**

Aun en el suelo Sophia le responde – **¡Deja de llamarme así! – **Se levanta y lo mira molesta – **Thalía, Thalía… ¿es lo único que sabes decir? Te confundiste de persona, tarado.**

_Pero… ¿de que estas hablando? – Contesta enojado el chico – **¡¿Estas borracha o qué?!  
¿Deja de jugar quieres?.**

_Mira niño no tengo tiempo ni paciencia para jugar con locos así que déjame en paz – Le contesta la chica empezando a alejarse mientras habla.

_**Tú no te vas a ningún lado – **Le dice el chico molesto sosteniéndole de un brazo para que deje de alejarse – **Te estuve buscando por todos lados, no creas que se me olvido lo que has hecho.**

__¿Pero de que va este idiota?¡Rayos! Por más que trato de liberarme no puedo. Sera mejor seguirle el juego, aunque no veo ninguna espada en su mano ahora, se que la tienen en algún lugar y podría hacerme daño si no le hago caso. Bueno… muy bien dicen que a los locos solo hay que seguirles la corriente si no quieres terminar loca tú también._

_**Pues… es obvio que lo hice para que no se te olvide – **_Sophia… el chico está loco pero no creo que se trague la estúpida respuesta que acabo de darle._

El chico la miraba molesto aun sin soltarla y busca algo entre sus pantalones. Al encontrarlo sonríe de lado y saca una moneda extraña de su bolcillo, la sostiene unos más y dice: - **Al campamento mestizó – **Arroga la moneda en la calle y aparece un taxi amarillo, con tres señoras dentro.

__Creo… que me han dicho al revés el dicho. Si le sigues la corriente a un loco, tú también te vuelves loca. Por favor… esto parece sacado de una loca película… Y ahora qué carajo se supone que haga, aun no me suelta el brazo, me aprieta muy fuerte el brazo, estoy segura que tengo marcados unos moretones con la forma de sus dedos en él._

_**Vamos, ¿Qué esperas? Entra ya – **Le dice el chico de mala manera a Sophia mientras abre la puerta del ver que la chica hacia amagos para soltarse, la sujeta más fuerte y la empuja dentro del vehículo sin nada de delicadeza.

_**¡Oye ten mas cuidado idiota! – **_¡Rayos! Si me hubiera apurado un poco mas quizás habría podido alcanzar a alguna persona para que me salve de este loco… aunque… yo vi claramente como el taxi aparecía de la nada._

El chico sube al lado de ella y cierra la puerta enojado_ – _**Al campamento mestizo, y que sea rápido.**

_Gracias por preferir nuestros servicios antes que cualquier otro, por favor abróchense los cinturones, será un viaje muy movido. – Dice una de las mujeres que van al frente.__

_ ¿Y ahora como salgo de esto? Quizás si les digo a las mujeres que este loco me está llevando en contra de mi voluntad me dejen bajar o lo echen a él.

_** ¡Esperen! Yo no… - **Antes de que Sophia pueda decir algo el taxi dio un salto y avanzo a toda velocidad por la calle hundiendo a Sophia y al chico en el asiento trasero.

_** ¿Dijiste algo querida? – **Le pregunta una de las mujeres dando se vuelta y revelando que no tenía ojos.

Sophia lanza un grito asustada y mira a las otras mujeres para darse cuenta que ninguna tenia ojos, bueno excepto la que conducía, ella tenía uno al menos.  
_** ¡¿Pero cómo puede ser que conduzcan un taxi si no ven nada?! – **Grita asustada Sophia.

__**¿Pero de que estas hablando, tarada?**__ – _Le pregunta molesto el chico – **Siempre viajamos con ellas y, ¿hasta ahora te das cuenta que no tienen ojos? Estas muy rara y, ¿dónde está esa ropa de cazadora que siempre usas?**

__ ¿Pero qué le pasa? Será verdad lo que me dijo, ¿me equivoque de persona? No. Reconocería a Thalía en donde sea, solo esta fingiendo para salvarse de su castigo cuando vuelva. ¿Enserio pensó que dejar su cabello largo haría que no la reconozca? Que tonta._

Sophia se limitó a quedarse con miedo y chillar cuando el taxi parecía chocar contra un auto o hasta una persona. Cuando se dio cuenta que estaban abandonando la ciudad se asustó.

_ **¿Adónde…** - Lo mira al chico- **Adonde estamos yendo?**

___**Oye… esto de hacerte la tonta no funciona, no te vas a librar de tu castigo – **La mira furioso -** ¡No puedo creer que llenaras de animales mi cabaña!**

__Bueno… no se puede razonar con un loco… quizás si le sigo la corriente me dé más información y en cuanto el taxi se detenga saldré corriendo, prefiero morir ante uno de esos perros, que quedarme con este loco._

_**O fue muy fácil hacerlo, ¿quién no podría si el dueño de su cabaña es un tonto que no puede cuidarla? – **Le contesta en tono juguetón Sophia, pero al instante se arrepiente ya que el chico tiene una mirada furiosa y la toma del brazo acercándolo más a él y su rostro.

_**Sabes, nadie se mete con la cabaña de Hades, fue un homenaje a Bianca y un regalo que me hizo Percy. Pagaras caro el meterte conmigo. – **Le susurra el chico emitiendo un aura negra.****

__Bueno… ya me dio miedo_** – **Piensa asustada Sophia tratando de alejarse del chico pero siendo retenida por los brazos de él. – _Maldito loco._

Las mujeres que van al frente carraspean para llamar la atención de los jóvenes.** – Ya hemos llegado, serán 24 dracmas por favor.**

El chico suelta a Sophia para buscar las monedas y ella a provecha para abrir el taxi y correr colina abajo con todas sus fuerzas, escuchando a lo lejos como el chico grita palabrotas hacia una tal Thalía.

_ _¿Que vuelva dice? ¿Pero acaso cree que soy estúpida o qué?_ – Sophia se da vuelta para sacarle la lengua sin detenerse y es atrapada en unos brazos que hacen que caiga al suelo sobre se captor.

_ **¿Thalía?  
**  
__Otra vez ese estúpido nombre_ – Sophia abre sus ojos y ve a un chico de unos 16 o 17 debajo de ella muy cerca de su rostro que la mira sonrojado – **Lindo** – Dice sin darse cuenta haciendo que el sonrojo aparezca en sus mejillas con pecas.

_ **¿Que… dijiste? – **Le pregunta el chico sorprendido.

_**Percy que bueno que la agarraste, se me escapo cuando pagaba el taxi. – **Al ver que los chicos estaban sentados en el suelo del bosque, sonrojados y muy lejos les pregunta extrañado **- ¿Qué les pasa?**

_Nada, no nos pasa nada – Le responde después de unos minutos Percy levantándose del suelo y ofreciendo una mano a Sophia para ayudarla.

La chica se levanta aun sonrojada y los miro molesta, después de unos segundos – **¡Mi nombre no es Thalía, dejen de llamarme así!**

_Ya te dije que este jueguito tuyo no funciona – Le responde el chico de cabello negro – **Deja de fingir.**

Se escucha un ruido de ramas moviéndose en lo alto de un árbol que estaba encima de los tres jóvenes.

_**Ella no está fingiendo** - Les habla una chica con ropa de cazadora y muy parecida a Sophia, solo que con el cabello más cortó. – **Thalía soy yo.  
**

* * *

**Chan chan channnnn**

**Perdón por dejarlos en esta parte, naaa me gusta que quede en esta parte jajajaja si soy mala XD. **  
**Gracias a todos por sus Favoritos! y sus visitas! me encanta saber que gente de Puerto Rico, México, Paraguay, Argentina y España leyeron mi historia T_T estoy tan feliz que lloro.**

**Gracias especialmente a : Hermagix y Srta S.A por seguir esta historia :3 **

**Tratare de actualizarla el próximo sábado, pero no prometo nada por que tengo ganas de escribir, muchas ideas y quizás lo haga antes XD **

**Bueno... Les dejo un abrazo psicológico y nos leeremos después :D**

P.D: Perdón si quedo corto... cuando escribo no controlo bien mis manos y/o escribo mucho o escribo poco T_T pero al menos escribo 8(^O^) Adiós!


	3. Bienvenida al Campamento Mestizo

**¡Hola mi gente bonita!**

¡Estoy terriblemente ofendida! Nadie me deja ni un review, como no les gusta mi historia este será el último capítulo, no termina en este capítulo, porque osino tendría que ser como de 50 páginas y eso es muchísimo, pero va hacer el ultimo que publique si no me dejan ningún review

Bueno… pero ahora continuamos… (sigoofendida) ¬_¬

* * *

Sophia no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ¿acaso juntarse con ese chico loco le causo alucinaciones? Los chicos miraban de Thalía a Sophia sin poder articular ninguna palabra por la extraña situación. El primero en reaccionar, después de unos minutos, fue Percy.

_**Entonces** -Mira a Sophia y saca un bolígrafo de su bolsillo – **¿No serás algún monstruo disfrazado no?**

_**Si fuera un monstruo no pasaría la barrera Percy.**

_**Pero si alguien la invito, si** – _Por supuesto que sé que no pueden entrar monstruos por la barrera, Thalía sigue ofendida por que la traje de vuelta_ – **Nico la pudo haber invitado creyendo que eras tú.**

_**No fue así** – Les contesta Nico saliendo de su trance. _¿Dos Thalías? Acaso quieren volverme loco, con una ya tengo suficiente. Esto es una pesadilla_ – **Ya te había dicho que corrió hacia el campamento cuando estaba pagando el taxi, pero obviamente no me escuchaste por estar mirándola como tonto ¿verdad?  
**  
__Nos vio_ – Piensan al mismo tiempo Sophia y Percy sonrojándose.

__Jajajaja ya tengo material para divertirme todo el verano_ – Piensa feliz Nico haciendo gestos como el señor Burns.

_ _¿Y a estos tarados que les pasa?_ – Los mira extrañada Thalía – _¿Se ponen a jugar en un momento así?_

Thalía baja del árbol con un salto y cae en el medio de los tres.

__No me parezco en nada a esta tal Thalía, si bueno tenemos el mismo color de cabello, los mismos ojos, las mismas pecas. Bueno si nos parecemos, pero yo nunca usaría una capa tan horrible._

__Mmm aparte del físico creo que no nos parecemos en nada más, ¿qué es eso? ¿Cabello largo? _–Sophia sintió que estaba en uno de esos exámenes de moda que su madre le aplicaba cuando salía de casa vestida de "manera no aceptable" según ella. Se removió incomoda en el mismo sitio ante la mirada intimidante que le lanzaba Thalía. Eso no evito que Thalía siguiera con su examen de pies a cabeza mientras hacía caras de desprecio y enojo _- Seguramente es una de esas niñitas de mama, tipo Barbie que nunca estuvo en batalla. Acaso Nico… ni siquiera pone suficiente atención en mí como para confundirme con esta _– Ante este pensamiento Thalía expreso tristeza en sus ojos, pero nadie noto el cambio.

_**Bueno si ya terminaste de examinar a tu clon** – Le saca a las dos chicas de sus pensamientos – **¿qué hacemos con ella?**

Los tres chicos se lanzan a una discusión sobre un tal Seños D, Quirón, y Sophia.

_– ¿Que estoy haciendo? Por más parecido que tenga con esta chica no puedo quedarme y averiguar que pasa_ – Sophia se estaba preparando ver la más mínima señal de distracción de parte de ellos _- ¿habla de cabaña? ¿Qué? Yo no me voy a quedar.  
_  
Antes de que pudieran reaccionar los tres mestizos, Sophia corre en dirección contraria al campamento con todas sus fuerzas. Thalía fue la primera en darse cuenta que la chica no estaba.

_ **¡Percy, Nico!** – Los chicos paran de discutir y la miran. Thalía se limita apuntar a Sophia, que corría saliendo de la barrera.

_**Percy** – Lo llamo Nico antes de empezar a correr como Thalía – **avisa a Quirón que hay problemas.**

Percy se limitó a sentir antes de correr en dirección contraria a Nico y Thalía.

_ **¡Mierda!** – Se quejó Sophia viendo que dos de los tres chicos la seguían – _Al menos me saque los patines en el taxi. Mis hermosos patines de edición ilimitada, los que me compre con tres meses de mesadas. _– Se lamentaba mientras astillas de y hojas de pino se le pegaban a los pies y los lastimaban en algunas áreas haciendo que sangren – _Malditos locos._

_**Thalía sube a los árboles y dispárale algunas flechas.**

_ ¿Acaso quieres que la mate imbécil?

**_ ¡No! Solo asústala lo suficiente para que desacelere, es demasiado rápida. Cuando te de la señal le disparas.**

_Está bien

__Tiene razón, si seguimos así ella alcanzara la carretera y no podremos traerla de vuelta al campamento si hay humanos cerca._

Thalía tomo velocidad y corrió al árbol más cercano, dio una un salto apoyando un pie en el tronco y se subió a la segunda rama más gruesa que vio. Busco sus flechas mientras Nico aceleraba y se acercaba más a Sophia.

**_¡Ahora!**

Tenso su arco y disparo. La flecha cayó justo en frente de Sophia, sin poder evitarlo desacelero el tiempo suficiente para que Nico la agarrara.

**_Esta es la última vez que te me escapas.  
**  
_**Maldito niño loco** – Le responde Sophia soltándose y preparando su puño para golpearlo. Nico no lo vio venir y cayó al suelo con el labio partido – **Duele** – grita Sophia agarrándose los nudillos y corriendo de nuevo.

_**Muy bien, tú te lo buscaste** – Le grita enojado Nico a una Sophia que ya tenía recorrido unos 10 metros.

Sin dejar de correr Sophia observa como la tierra tiembla y de una grieta en el suelo que se abrió hace unos segundos salen esqueletos vestidos con trajes de diferentes guerras y batallas pasadas.

_**Aah!** – Grita y cae en el suelo arrastrándose hacia atrás, lejos de esos seres.

No se da cuenta que en su intento de alejarse de esos seres horribles se acerca a Nico que la toma de los hombros y la acuesta sobre el suelo con el arriba haciendo presión para que no escape.

_**Thalía ya la tengo** – le avisa a su compañera.

_**Oye esas cosas** – Le avisa Sophia asustada apuntando sobre el hombro de Nico.

_**Ah claro, lo había olvidado** – Y con un chasquido de sus dedos los esqueletos desaparecen dejándolos a ellos solos mientras Nico espera por Thalía.

_**Jajajajaja **– Llega riéndose Thalía – **La verdad niña tenía una muy mala impresión de ti, pero ese golpe estuvo fantástico. **– Continúa riéndose Thalía hasta llegar frente a ellos. Sophia le sonríe desde el suelo.

_**Tenía la guardia baja, no te creas mucho niña.**

_Te puedes parar – Le pide Sophia – **Pesas.**

Nico se para y le extiende una mano a Sophia para que se pare.

_**Estas lastimada, será mejor que te lleve** – Le dice Nico preocupado mirando sus pies que no dejan de sangrar.

_**Puedo caminar, yo…**  
**  
_No, será mejor que él te lleve, tus heridas se podrían infectar.**

Con un suspiro Sophia accede y Nico se agacha para que pueda subir. De regreso al campamento un grupo de campistas junto con Percy los estaban esperando. Sophia se esconde en la espalda de Nico al ver que todos la miraban como si fuera un bicho raro.

_**Bienvenida** – Le saluda una voz que Sophia por no querer ver no sabe de quién pertenece ni como luce – **Mi nombre es Quirón. Jovencita,¿ podrías dejar de esconder tu rostro con la espalda del señor Di Ángelo?  
**  
Sophia lentamente levanta su cabeza de la espalda de Nico y se fija en un caballo con un hombre en él. No, se corrige Sophia un hombre con piernas de caballo.

_ **¿Que eres?** – Le pregunta asustada Sophia.

_**Soy un centauro jovencita** – Le sonríe Quirón para tranquilizarla – **¿Cómo te llamas?**

_**Sophia** – Le responde más confiada – **Sophia Cranner de N.Y.**

_ ¿Sabes quiénes son tus padres?

Sophia los mira con desconfianza, no estaba segura de dar tanta información a extraños.

_**Oh que modales son los míos, disculpa** – Se muestra arrepentido Quirón – **¿Quisieras subir?**

Sophia no entendía a que se refería, hasta que Quirón se dio media vuelta y haciendo señas hacia su ¿lomo? Se podría decir, le ofrecía sentarse en él.

__Mmm la verdad es que estoy cómoda en la espalda de mmm, ¿Cómo lo habían llamado?, ¿Nico? Si así era. No me quiero bajar, pero no creo que él me quiera llevar más tiempo. Tengo una idea._

_**Oh claro no hay problema** – Le responde Sophia en un tono que da que sospechar – **No puedo permanecer más tiempo subida a este pobre chico. Solo mírenlo en cualquier momento me podría dejar caer, de lo debilucho que es.**

Sophia mueve su pierna para bajar pero la mano de Nico la sujeta más fuerte y empieza avanzar.

_**Por favor** – Le responde juguetón Nico – **Si querías que te lleve más tiempo en mi espalda, solo tenías que decirlo no hacer un show.**

Sophia avergonzada por ser descubierta se esconde de nuevo en su espalda sin decir nada. Todos empiezan avanzar sin decir nada sobre el intercambio de palabras entre Nico y Sophia.

__Que niña más estúpida, al parecer me equivoque. Solo quiere llamar la atención_. – Piensa molesta Thalía – _Además Quirón tranquilamente le podría haber dicho que camine, pero no, él se ofreció a llevarla y la muy_ – Toma unos segundos para tranquilizarse y seguir a los demás sin decir o pensar nada más.  
Thalía se coloca al lado derecho de Nico y Sophia mientras entraban al campamento.

_**Sabes** – Se muestra sorprendido Nico – **No sé cómo pude confundirte con Thalía**.

_ **¿Por qué lo dices? Todos me confundieron con ella.**

_**Lose, pero no todos te cargaron en sus espaldas** – Al ver que Sophia seguía sin entender le aclara – **Estoy seriamente preocupado por Thalía. No se cómo hará para arreglárselas cuando sea madre y quiera alimentar a sus hijos.**  
Sophia se ríe al igual que Nico, hasta que Thalía, molesta, le pellizca un costado a Nico y él se queja.

_**A la plancha no le gusta que le digan la verdad.**

_Cállate idiota ¿o acaso quieres una descarga? – Lo amenaza Thalía levantando su mano donde parecía que de ella salían pequeñas descargas de electricidad que hicieron que el bello de los brazos de Nico se erizaran.

_**Tranquila** – La mira asustado Nico – **Llevo a Sophia en la espalda, no es justo.**

Thalía se limita a bufar molesta y cruzarse de brazos. Todos se detienen hasta llegar a una casa muy grande pero sin llegar a colosal.

_**Muy bien guerreros sigan son sus obligaciones** – le habla Quirón – **Excepto los señoritos Di Ángelo y Jackson, y las señoritas Annabeth y Thalía.**

Todos se van, no sin antes echarle una mirada a Thalía y Sophia con curiosidad.

_**Bienvenida a la casa grande del campamento para mestizos, señorita Granner.**

* * *

**Se me fue el ofendidismo XD ahora es algo así como aceptación jajaja T_T**

Agradecimientos especiales a: Alejandra CD, Srta A.G, Hermagix y Marianalaloca.

Jajajaja Marianalaloca sin conocerte ya me caes bien ;)


	4. Descubriendo la Verdad

**¡Hola mi gente bonita!**

**Gracias a dos personitas que al final del capítulo mencionare… continuare la historia :D**

_**DIALOGO**

**_**_Pensamientos, sueños y profecías_

_Narración

**Continuemos!**

* * *

Pov Sophia

Al entrar mire la casa impresionada era un poco rustica pero con toques distintivos de moda que la hacían ver única. Una casa que nunca he visto, si me permiten aclarar. Este asunto de un hombre con cuerpo de caballo, taxis que aparecen de la nada y una chica que se parece tanto a mí que es como tener un espejo en frente cada vez que la miro, es tan extraño.

**_Adelante jovencita, esta es la oficina que comparto con el señor Dionisio. Responsable del campamento mestizo.**

Quirón parece ser una persona muy amable, su forma de hablar y tranquilizarme me hace pensar que es una persona de gran conocimiento y cultura, algo que para mí es de gran admiración.  
Atravesamos la puerta que separaba la oficina de un pequeño pasillo y pude apreciar al señor Dionisio. Un hombre que me cayó mal solo con ver su cara de pocos amigos y molestia al mirarme.

**_Genial, otra punk** – mira hacia arriba como rezando a una fuerza mayor – **¿Podrían conteneros un poco? ¿No tienen otra cosa con que entretenerse que con mi infelicidad?**

Unos truenos suenan a lo lejos, más específicamente sobre unas montañas al norte.

**_Creo amigo mío, que eso contesta tu pregunta**. – Quirón se muestra divertido con los gestos de fastidio del señor Dionisio. No solo a las fuerzas mayores parece divertirle la desgracia del señor Dionisio - **Tch, como sea** – me observa y se levanta de su asiento para examinarme mejor – **Nombre.**

No sonó como una pregunta, sino más bien un sargento exigiendo una respuesta a un cabo. Me pare lo más derecha posible y le conteste nerviosa.

**_Sophia Cranner.**

**_ ¿De dónde eres?**

Sin dejar de caminar. Rodeándome como si fuera un tigre que ataca a una pobre gacela, me pregunta lo mismo que el señor Quirón. Trato de no poner mala cara cuando se acerca un poco más y huelo el olor a alcohol que desprende su aliento y ropas - _¿Cómo una persona así puede estar a cargo de un campamento llego de adolecentes?_

**_Nueva York.**

**_Padres.**

**_Ana y Robert Cranner.**

El señor Dionisio parece exasperado con mi respuesta y me pregunta de nuevo quienes son mis padres. Extrañada le respondo lo mismo que hace unos minuto.

**_No –** Responde molesto por algo que no llego a entender realmente – **Tu padre y madre verdaderos.**

Al oír eso me sorprendí - _siempre supe que los Cranner no eran mis verdaderos padres, no hubo necesidad de preguntar, muy dentro de mi sabía que no pertenecía a esa pequeña familia. ¿Duele saben? Duele mucho saber que te abandonaron, sentirse incapaz, insuficiente, sentirse… abandonada, no pertenecer a esa feliz familia que vivía conmigo. Mi madre o mi padre me han abandonado, quizás incluso ambos, si no fuera por los Cranner… estoy segura de que mi vida sería un infierno -_ Un nudo en mi garganta y mis ojos escociéndose me avisan que el llanto esta próximo - _No es nada bonito que te recuerden que eres adoptada, que no tienes amigos para contarles tus problemas. Que no tienes nada "verdadero"._

**_Le dije** – Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y le respondo más segura – **Ana y Robert Cranner.**

El señor Dionisio se muestra exasperado pero no presiona nada más, quizás se dio cuenta que toco un tema muy delicado para mí - _Siempre sucedía esto, ya saben, en el colegio los profesores o incluso los alumnos hablan de la "adopción". Dicen que es algo bueno, que debería haber más gente que adopte niño, yo me limito a tratar de bajar el nudo de mi garganta o pedir ir al baño en ese momento. La verdad, para mí, no debería haber padres irresponsables, que abandonan a sus hijos como si fueran perros al frente de una casa, dentro de una cuna, caja, lo que sea, simplemente esas personas no deberían tener hijos._

El nudo en la garganta se torna más duro y difícil de tragar, mis ojos se humedecen, pero sin llegar a derramar lágrimas - _No llorare frente a personas_ – El señor Dionisio sigue mirándome con atención.

_ **¿Cómo dices? Ho el baño, se encuentra al final del pasillo, puerta izquierda, puedes ir.**

No había dicho nada, pero… puedo jurar que el entendía como me sentía y estaba dándome una vía de escape. Con un pequeño empujón me saco fuera de la oficina.

__Gracias_ – Sé que mis pensamientos no lo puede escuchar, pero aun así me es difícil no mostrarme agradecida.

En el baño me lavo la cara y aclaro mis ideas. Logre llegar y permanecer unos minutos en el sin soltar ni una lagrima - _Si esto es duro, no quiero pensar en cómo será cuando le pregunte como supo que los Cranner no eran mis verdaderos padres -_ La sola idea me atemoriza.

Con un suspiro y secándome el rostro vuelvo a la oficina, donde todos están sentados, giran para mirarme, cuando escuchan la puerta abrirse.

**_Perdón por la tardanza.**

Me ciento en medio de Thalía en el lado derecho y Percy en el lado izquierdo.

**_Bueno… -** Empieza hablar el señor Quirón **– Ahora que la señorita Cranner ha vuelto, podemos empezar.**

Quirón mira al señor Dionisio que se entretiene con un juego de bolitas que se golpean entre sí. Carraspea para llamar la atención de Dionisio pero este solo frunce el ceño y sigue entretenido con las esferas.

**_Dionisio.**

Con un suspiro de resignación y haciendo gestos exasperados con sus brazos. Se acomoda en la silla y me habla.

**_Niña** – Me llama **– ¿Que sabes sobre la "mitología" griega?**

**_No mucho.**

**_ ¿Sabes quiénes son los tres principales?**

No sabía a donde quería llegar con esto, lo observo extrañada - _Quizás es uno de esos profesores de historia antigua que quieren dar su cátedra a cada muchacho que se le acerca._

**_Si, Poseidón, Hades y Zeus.**

**_Muy bien** – Parece más entretenido en sus esferas de juguete que con nuestra conversación – **Esos dioses, los dioses del Olimpo, son reales. Y cada tanto tienen hijos con mortales. Ya sabes, esos típicos cuentos de Hércules y otros más ¿verdad**?

**_Sí señor, pero ellos…  
**  
**_Te acabo de decir que existen, así que no me vengas con alguna estupidez.**

Al parecer no le gusta que lo contradigan.

**_Bueno como decía, ellos tienen hijos con mortales, semidioses** – Hace una pausa para mirar a los otros chicos – **Los semidioses son niños que nacen siendo perseguidos por monstruos, por su "delicioso olor"** – Se muestra divertido por ese echo **– Para protegerlos de que esos seres los maten, sus papis los mandan a este campamento. **– Rueda los ojos molesto – **Donde entrenan para realizar misiones que sus papis les mandan** – Me habla como si fuera una niña de 4 años, frunzo el ceño sin interrumpirlo - **Actualmente, después de derrotar a Gea, una Titán resentida **– Mi cara mostraba cada vez más confusión. El señor Dionisio se da cuenta y se corrige **– Bueno eso no viene al caso ahora. En el campamento tenemos un hijo de los tres grandes respectivamente. Thalía, hija de Zeus, Nico, hijo de Hades, y Perco Jacmen, hijo de Poseidón**.

No fui la única que soltó una pequeña risita con lo último.

**_ ¿Cuantas veces le tengo que decir que mi nombre es Percy Jackson para que se lo aprenda?**

**_Bueno a lo que iba** – Empieza de nuevo ignorando totalmente a Percy, haciendo que ponga los ojos en blanco y suelte un suspiro de resignación **– Hasta ahora esos son sus hijos reconocidos. Pero hay que ser ciego y tonto para no darse cuenta que mi padre no conto bien sus hijos – **Unos poderosos turnos hacen retumbar la casa, haciendo que el señor Dionisio ponga los ojos en blanco – **Sophia, se supone que los tres grandes del Olimpo no pueden tener más hijos y aún menos gemelos. Una extraña maldición callo sobre ellos mucho tiempo atrás: "Si algún día uno de ellos tienen hijos con mortales y ellos son gemelos debían matar al último en nacer, o la guerra y el final del Olimpo caería sobre todos." Como dije tenemos a los hijos de los tres grandes. Pero ninguno de ellos tenía registrado que tuvieran un gemelo, hasta ahora.**

Mire a Thalía con miedo_ - No podía ser cierto, a mí me habían abandonado unos humanos normales sin corazón. No unos dioses - _Me levante de golpe haciendo que la silla en donde estaba sentada se cayera causando un ruido sordo contra el suelo.

**_Sophia** – El señor Quirón se muestra preocupado. Pero eso es lo que menos me importa ahora. No quería una vida de dioses o semidioses, el sueño de cualquier mortal aburrido. No era mi caso, yo deseaba una familia normal, amigos normales, deseaba una vida normal no un cuento de Stephen King.

Salí corriendo de esa casa, que estoy segura me traerá pesadillas, y me dirigí al bosque. Me detuve cuando llegue a un lago. Abrían pasado unos minutos sentada mirando el lago sin decir o hacer nada, ni siquiera pensar, lo que menos quería era pensar y deprimirme. ¿Qué irónico verdad? Hace unas horas estaba pensando en los horribles humanos que me abandonaron y ahora descubro que no eran unos horribles humanos sino un Dios.

**_Te encontré** – Me giro y veo a Thalía parada detrás de mí con un pac de latas de cola.

**_No me estaba escondiendo. Solo quería estar sola**. – Le respondo volviendo a mirar el lago.

Se sienta al lado mío y saca una lata del pac de Coca Cola – **¿Quieres que te deje la gaseosa y me valla?**

La observo antes de responder _- para ella también debe ser difícil descubrir que tiene una hermana._

**– Es un país libre, quédate si quieres.**

Toma un poco de gaseosa y me pregunta - **¿Qué… que sientes?**

**_Miedo… Sorpresa… Curiosidad…** - Me giro para mirarla – **Pero sobre todo tristeza y desilusión.**

**_ ¿No te gusta la hermana que te toco?** – Me pregunta divertida y con una pequeña sonrisa que no llega a sus ojos.

**_Ni siquiera pensé en ti. ¿Sabes? Siempre me sentí abandonada** – Le respondo con un nudo en la garganta y lágrimas cayendo – **Creí que no había nada peor que sentirse así. Pero… descubrir tus "padres" prefirieron a otra persona antes que ti, te hace preguntarte… que has hecho mal o que tiene esa persona que tu no tengas.**

Las lágrimas siguen cayendo por mi rostro sin poder controlarlo. Thalía se gira hacia el lago **– A mí me hubiera gustado ser abandonada y tener algunos años de "normalidad". Para mí la que salió beneficiada no fui yo. Soy yo la que me pregunto **– Le levanta molesta mientras recoge piedras del bosque y las lanza al lago – **¿Que vieron en mi para suponer que sería más fuerte que vos? ¿Qué les pudo decir una bebe recién nacida para que digan que era fuerte y sin sentimientos para mandarla a un mundo lleno de monstruos?** – Mi mira molesta y con lágrimas en su rostro – **¿Porque te prefirieron a ti? ¿Qué tienes que yo no tenga?**

Me sorprendió lo que dijo. Ahora entiendo un poco mejor a Thalía. **– ¿Cómo fue tu vida todos estos años?**

**_Estuve a punto de morir gracias a un ciclope y mi "padre" me convirtió en árbol para salvarme. No se lo he dicho a nadie, pero hubiera preferido ir al Tártaro que seguir viva. Cuando volví a ser humana me entere que perdí años de vida y experiencia por culpa de ser un árbol. – Se gira de nuevo hacia el lago con una sonrisa triste - ¿Y tú? ¿Qué cosas horribles tuviste que pasar en tu vida?**

Escuchar la vida de Thalía, una vida tan triste me hizo darme cuenta de lo agradecida que debería estar de haber compartido unos años junto a los Cranner.

**_ ¿Te gustaría gritar?**

**_ ¿Qué?**

Observe un pequeño montículo de arena en la playa – **Ven** – Le digo tomándola del brazo, la llevo hasta arriba del montículo.

**_Cuando me expulsaban de las escuelas o llegaba a casa llorando porque me molestaban en el colegio, mi madre me decía que subiera al techo de casa y gritara. Eran los pocos momentos en el año que me dejaba decir palabrotas.  
**  
**_Suena como una buena madre.**

**_La mejor –** Le contesto con una sonrisa -** Aún tengo el nudo en la garganta, pero esto siempre me pone mejor. ¿Quieres intentarlo?**

**_Tu primero** – Me contesta nerviosa.

Me paro derecha, tomo todo el aire que pueda en mis pulmones y grito con todas mis fuerzas. – **¡TE ODIO!**

Grite con tanta fuerza que estoy segura que en todo el campamento me escucharon. Cuando termine, Thalía me miraba divertida.

**_ ¿Se lo dijiste a Zeus?**

**_La gracia esta en gritarle a quien quieras sin que él o ella lo sepan.**

**_Espero que tu grito no fuera para mi entonces** – Me responde riendo.

Le dejo mi lugar y le animo **– Ahora tú.**

**_ ¿Qué digo?**

**_Lo que tienes atorado en la garganta desde hace mucho tiempo**.

Thalía me mira y sonríe. Toma una gran bocanada de aire y grita - **¡¿Por qué?!**

Cuando termina me coloco al lado de ella tomando su mano. – **A la cuenta de tres gritamos lo mismo que vos hace minutos.**

Asiente y se prepara al igual que yo **– Uno… Dos… ¡Tres!... ¡¿Por qué?! –** Gritamos juntas por lo que parecieron horas.

Siento como unas piedritas golpean mi cabeza y al parecer la de Thalía también. Aun agarradas de la mano con ella nos damos vuelta para ver quien fue el gracioso.

**_Por qué me están dejando sordo manga de locas** – Contesta divertido Nico jugando con unas cuantas piedras más en su mano.

Junto a él estaban Percy y una chica que creo el señor Quirón la llamo Annabeht.

**_Maldito gótico de mierda** – Thalía me suelta la mano y persigue a Nico por la playa. Aunque para los demás pareciera molesta, sé que está feliz al ver el brillo en sus ojos.

Me acerco a Percy y la tal Annabeht y me rio junto con ellos al ver como Thalía y Nico corrían y se tiraban pequeñas piedras.

**_ ¿Te quedaras?** – Me pregunta Percy pasados unos minutos.

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo mi gente bonita!**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap!**

**Si otra vez estoy publicando, es que no aguanto no escribir T_T**

**Agradecimientos Especiales a: ****Alejandra CD *^*, ELI J2 *0*, Marianalaloca :D, Srta A.G y Hermagix XD.**

**Contestando Review:**

**Alejandra CD: Como no agradecerte si veo que has tomado en cuenta mi historia? T_T (Lloro de felicidad y bailo la macarena XD)**

**Si! Son hermanas, siempre pensé quise desarrollar una historia así, pero no me animaba u.u**  
**Lose! Nico es tan… HA! (Grito de frustración) NO LO CONTROLO! Es como si el Nico verdadero tomara poder de mis manos cuando escribo de él y cuando leo lo que puse quedo con cara de WTF? Jajajaja Yo también lo amo *^*. Saludos desde Argentina!**

**Eli. J2: Me siento terriblemente avergonzada contigo u.u había leído tu historia y no te deje ningún review porque estaba con sueño (lose no es excusa) Soy mala persona (se va a un rincón con aura deprimida y se pone hacer circulitos). Se recupera de la depresión después de meses de terapia y quilos de chocolate XD Lose la química entre Sophia y Nico están linda! Pero… bueno no quiero revelar nada jajaja XD Espero que te haya gustado el cap.**

**Atte: Yo (si te copie XD)**

**PD: espero que hayan recibido lo que les mande en agradecimiento por sus Review XD**

**_(Unas semanas atrás)_**  
**_  
Me pongo ropa de ejecutiva y me dirijo a una oficina: Señora editora estos son los comentario que han dejado._**

**_Una señora/r con bigote los lee y llora feliz bailando la macarena: Tenemos que agradecerles sus review._**

**__Lose señora editora, he mandado a un grupo de niños para que lo hagan._**

**__ ¿Estas segura? Y si se pierden._**

**__Les he dado un mapa muy específico de cómo llegar a sus países._**

**_En otra parte del mundo…_**

**_Percy: Annabeth, ¿estas segura que es por aquí?_**

**_Annabeth: Estas hablando con una hija de Atenea sesos de alga._**

**_Thalía: Pero Annabeht…_**

**_Annabeth: No me interrumpan, estoy tratando de seguir el mapa._**

**_Nico: ¡Es que ese es el problema, el mapa está diseñado con crayones!_**

**_Sophia: No debimos confiar en la editora._**

**_Annabeth: Por culpa de sus comentarios no saldrán en el próximo capítulo._**

**_Nico y Sophia: NOOOOOOOO!_**

**Se me hace a mi o cada vez los capítulos son más largos O_o**


End file.
